jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blakeley Wolfe
Blakeley Wolfe Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Blakeley Merritt Wolfe is an Spanish-Australian/English wizard from Northern Ireland. His father walked out on him and his mother leaving him with no other male figure to take his place. As he proceeded to Hogwarts, Blakeley was sorted into Slytherin. Quick Info Blakeley is a Pure-Blood wizard/werewolf born in Enniskillen during the fall of 2011 to Percival Wolfe and Savannah Cordoba. His father was a brilliant artist gifted with not only with paints and musical instruments but his use of words as well. Percival worked so effortlessly with so many different forms of expression his young and impressionistic son couldn't resist the urge to want to emulate him. Blakeley quite literally followed in his father's footsteps from the time he was able to walk until the day his father walked out on the family. It was hard for him to separate his emotions from the act of creating art since it was so heavily tied to his memories of his father. He had spent his days trying to draw, or play an instrument, or write at least a sentence as well his father could. It didn't matter to Blakeley that much of his early work is not very good, it was the moment in time in which he was so intensely inspired that he remembers when he looks at an old drawing or an instrument he tried to play. It was in his mother's garden while picking blueberries that he discovered his magic, he was eight accidentally summoning berries he was reaching for and eating them. He was supposed to be watering the plants, he was allowed to pick anything ripe and bring it home but he usually ate it instead. The ripest, freshest peaches and strawberries always seemed to catch his eye. If the bugs didn't make a hole in it first he would eat it. Sometimes he'd eat even if there was hole in. Something his mother often told him not to do. He didn't realize it when he was falling in love with the way dirt felt in his hands, and the satisfaction he got from feeding or caring for an animal. It was just like his father's way with art. He'd found another form of expression that used his hands. He was confused by the connection he made when he did finally see it. He kept out of the garden unless he was eating from it, and he stayed away from their pets unless he was feeding them. Three years into his time at Hogwarts, during the holiday when there were few of his classmates occupying the campus, he was bitten by a werewolf. It was no strange beast, it was another student at school, a classmate of his Scott Copple. There had been werewolves attending the school for de before and then as there would be afterward. It wasn't something many had the courage to go around shouting about meaning that it wasn't widely known. Blakeley became a part of that small group of little known werewolves wandering the halls of Hogwarts. He was ashamed at first. He wished he'd died instead of having to live his life cursed by the moon the way that he was. He was depressed for years until he got help from people who taught him to accept what he had become. He wasn't entirely human any longer. He also didn't have to be the monster he imagined himself to be. He made it through his last few years at Hogwarts with that emotional support. With the structure of school life behind him he traveled the world and continued his study of his favorite subjects; Herbology, Potions, and Wandlore. He made a meager amount, enough to live off of in a few different countries selling what he could when he could. He sold plants and various plant parts in the Canary Islands. He brewed variations of potions in Eastern Australia. He didn't want to settle down because he knew that he wasn't done roaming yet. It would have been easy for him to ask his parents for money, but he was determined to do it that hard way. If he didn't have them to ask he would've have had to figure things out for himself. He didn't have anything to prove to anyone. He simply wanted to be able to survive living off what he had to offer. He had been relying on other people all of his life. He needed his approval as a child and in he needed acknowledgement in his early youth. He didn't want to need something so insignificant in adulthood when he returned to the UK. Traits His passion for the human experience is what turned his world around. His stubbornness is what nearly kept him blinded by his own judgement. When he was younger he thought his life was perfect, until his world crumbled. He's figured out since then his world may have been turned upside down but his life was never over. It was only the beginning. If he could make a real impact on the world he'd put a dent in prejudice and discrimination, while he's met some of the more accepting members of wizarding society. He knows because he's been one of the closeminded extremists who refuse to accept someone different. Appearance Blakeley is of average weight and above average height. He looks very similar to his father in his build and his gait. He also happens to take after his very beautiful mother. He has softer features that his father did. He's got a smaller, more pointed nose. He's got thinner lips yet somehow he achieved that same wide smile. He's got his father's hair texture and when he was younger it was much more long and natural. As he's aging he prefers to keep his personal look much neater. Model: Eka Darville Blakeley Wolfe1.jpg Blakeley Wolfe2.jpg Blakeley Wolfe3.jpg Blakeley Wolfe4.jpg Blakeley Wolfe5.jpg Blakeley Wolfe6.jpg Blakeley Wolfe7.jpg Blakeley Wolfe WB1.jpg Blakeley Wolfe WB3.jpg Blakeley Wolfe WB5.jpg Blakeley Wolfe WB7.jpg Personality Blakeley was quite possibly one of the absolute worst human beings that ever existed. He was an arrogant jerk who looked down on everyone. Part of the new generation of wealthy Pure-Bloods, he was born to be a sociopath. He didn't want anyone to see how lost and confused he actually was. In order to hide he put on a mean face to mask his fears. He thought it was working until everything changed. He was able to bounce back and find a happy medium. He wasn't the prejudiced purist he used to be, and he wasn't the broken monster he thought he'd become. He was still a wizard, still a Pure-Blood but he was also so much more than that. He embraced the curse while trying to keep the ties to humanity that he was most familiar with. He became self-employed by taking ownership and becoming proprietor of his own business. Family Wolfe Percival Wolfe is an English Pure-Blood wizard born in 1986. He was born in Enniskillen and spent his adult life trying to escape. He'd tried his best to achieve notoriety of some level. To do something that would get him notice and help him finally remove himself from County Fermanagh. While at Hogwarts he tried to perfect the different skills he had acquired in his earlier youth. He played and wrote his own music, he painted, he drew and he even tried his hand at becoming an author. He never met with any success that meant anything to him. He got compliments here and there from supposed fans, but nothing that would alter his life the way he always dreamed of. Cordoba Savannah Cordoba is a Spanish-Australian Pure-Blood witch born in 1987. She was born and raised on 79 acres of land in Gunalda, Queensland, Australia. Her family had their own farm complete with goats, cattle and sheep. She grew to love the land they were farming on as much as she loved living on it. She studied the animals, and she studied the plants. She devoted herself to the farm until her father sold it and they moved to Peru. She attended Castelobruxo much like her father did, she even graduated with high marks in the same courses. She left the school having a fascination with Caipora due to spending all of her school years trying to befriend one. Relationships Magical abilities Wandlore Herbology Potions Trivia *Blakeley means: "From the dark meadow" *Merritt means: "Little famous one" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake